This invention relates to a skirt seal for sealing the base of a loading chute to a conveyor belt which passes through or below the chute.
A seal of the aforementioned type prevents material and particularly fine particulate material from escaping from the conveyor belt through a gap between the base of the loading chute and the conveyor belt. As the chute skirt seal is in constant running contact with a surface of the conveyor belt, it wears rapidly and requires frequent replacement.
The applicant is aware of skirt seals which are fixed to the outer wall of the loading chute by means of clamping strips. To replace this type of seal is tedious and time consuming. This type of seal also has a relatively large contact area with the belt surface and, with the ingress of abrasive material between the contact area and the belt surface, unacceptable belt wear occurs.